57 Under
by BlackDragon41
Summary: Steve finds himself pinned and trapped 57 blocks below the surface after mining some diamonds and getting caught in a cave-in, now he faces total darkness, mobs, and mortality as he awaits for the imminent. But he is not alone in this dark abyss, he soon finds the most unexpected and unwanted of company with the one he greatly fears more than any other. Herobrine.
1. Buried Beneath

**57 Under**

**Chapter 1: Buried Beneath**

**A/N: Hey guys, I've decided to try out another fic, but Hero's Bane will still remain as my primary project. I wanted to start this little fic to kind of give myself a break from the other story and get this idea out of my head. I also wanted to say that this story will also be in chapter-form but it will not be that many chapters like Hero's Bane. It's a small fic, probably around several chapter or so, depending on how long I want to pull it out. Anyways, it's kind of dark but I still hope you enjoy.**

…

My name is Steve, or so it was. Or that is at least until that time comes, and trust me- in my situation- it is bound to come soon enough. It was better to just accept my now darkened fate and live off the remainder of my fading life in wonderful memories. Steve the miner would be gone within a few hours or so. Maybe longer if I was 'fortunate' enough to with my bad luck?

Well, here I am. Buried beneath the world I once knew and cherished so much, about 57 blocks to be more precise. Under tons and tons of dirt and stone I now lie in this spot dying; with no hope of escape, no hope of ever seeing my friends again, and absolutely no hope of ever seeing that beautiful light of day anymore. I am officially alone in a menacing world of hostility, alone in the deep darkness that my eyes could never adjust enough to.

I missed that warm glowing orb up high in the sky, I wanted it so badly, more than anything at the moment. I needed it's warm light and the glorious protection that would embrace me in all of this cold darkness that consumed me. I needed it to pull me out of this deep pit of despair and hopelessness and bring me back to the surface of the courageous and buoyant man I used to be. I now reached my empty wobbling hand up to the stone ceiling just about ten blocks over my head. My sweaty palm had scrapes from my thumb all the way down past my wrists and forearm, a few nicks and cuts also laid across the weak limb. My right ankle was completely shattered and pinned and I also believe that my hip was fractured or broken along with a few ribs, how I got into this condition was mostly my fault but I didn't let the thought stick in my head.

I fully ignored the internal and external injuries for I had that light in my mind, even the pain seemed to have numbed out as I stared at the dark empty space above and tried to envision the golden radiance leaking between the cracks of the rock. I struggled to keep my weak hand held high, the blood rushed out of it but I didn't want to stop grasping for that imaginary glow. I was blindly reaching for the one thing I yearned for, the one thing that always gave me reassurance of safety and burned away the monsters, the guiding light that shone through the cave exits and granted me the lighted natural stone stairs to freedom, it was now the one thing that was completely obscured by the world I used to walk upon.

The sun.

I could almost feel it's warm rays shining down from above right down onto my icy skin, slightly pricking my flesh with the heat. I felt myself lightly smile, right now my body was as cold and chilled as the stone I laid upon but just imagining that tepid glow made my chest swell and my heartbeat picked up from it's slow pounding. I found myself breathing a little better but that feeling did not last, a painful stinging sensation came from the wound from between my collar and shoulder as I rolled my stiff neck. I had a large cut there and blood continued to slowly seep out of it in small drops that trickled down the side of my throat and leaving an irritating itch. I shuddered as I took another large gasp of stale dusty air then held my breath and waited for the sharp pain to subside, the throbbing then receded slowly and the tenderness only remained. Just about anything I did; even breathing, hurt so much. Movement? Much more. My arm goes limp and it falls to my side.

My eyelids start to drop and close on their own, threatening to let me rest as the sunlight faded in my mind. In my present condition; resting would be considered a bad thing. If I were to fall asleep then I might not wake back up but sleep was so tempting for it would be the only way; a cowardly one, to escape this very real- pain and nightmare leisurely tormenting me. So I had to keep thinking, I had to stay awake. The mobs were still down there in the cave tunnel ahead of me and I could hear the very faint sounds of them moving about in the dark. I think it was the low moans of those flesh-eaters that made my skin crawl, I would be an easy meal in this trapped condition. Fear plagued my mind but I had to think on other things, good memories perhaps? Anything but that of a painful death of being ripped to shreds and eaten alive, so I removed my focus from the low sounds and focused on the reason I was stuck down here in the first place and my current position. Yeah, that is a better thought. Not such a good one but it was the first thing to come into my head and the only other thing in my head that wasn't of me being consumed by mobs. Everything else was just buried beneath my fading hopes.

…

I had been a miner just doing my job, it was the one thing I did best. I started out as a inexperienced man just trying to make a living off of the land, as a couple years pass however; I have had plenty of experience with studying cave formations, knowing where to locate essential ores, how to mine out the most precious and most desired ores, how to build from the ever lasting piles of stone I dug out as well as develop fighting skills to protect myself and the riches I worked so hard in finding. I took these experiences and materials and created something great and it only grew with each little project I worked on. I had accomplished so much within one single year, two years ago. … …

I began to build the foundation of a small house in a large woodland area, it wasn't anything special but it was a nice place to call home in that little clearing of trees by the creek. I later invited a few friends to check my place out and they decided to build their own homes nearby, I didn't mind the extra company but things started to change within a year's time. Within a year; their friends did the same as their friends and so on, I was a great builder too so I got hired into helping some of the people out well- until a village formed. This new village later branched out and grew over time then turned into bustling settlements all over the place. People from all across the land loved what I had created and they began to bring materials, leaders, and culture of their own territories and improved upon the town to turn it into a capital of this land.

It's now a large thriving settlement or "clusters of massive villages" where people mosey on there own paths with their own business to tend to, especially at the marketplace. I like how my first project of building a simple place to live turned into something so great; but now it was so different, too crowded and loud. I never minded the company of people, but I missed the genuine quietness of the now buried countryside and all of that green foliage that used to be in it's place. So to escape the new busy life- I chose to build a new house a mile or so away from the villages, in the comforts of the woods next to a small lake where I could wake to the gentle sounds of the fresh breezes flowing freely through the wall-less forest. I continued to mine near my home though I had often been elected to be the village chief and if I took that position then I'd get paid to do practically nothing but make sure that the settlements maintained peace and synergy.

I never wanted that though, my heart always belonged to this wonderful land Notch had created, not the people. I still support and go to the villages everyday. I work on houses, repair damages to the walls and sell my findings almost every morning, but I don't stay for too long. Digging was in my blood and I loved spending countless hours in anticipation until I struck gold or diamond deep within the stone quarries, finding those ores always made me smile. It gave me a sense of an accomplishment and confidence, though mobs I could always do better without. So instead of living the prosperous easy safe life; I chose the low treacherous one with loads of tiring work that had me isolated in a dark and cold place for hours on end, it's a job that many today still frown upon. They don't like it. No one likes to be a miner for they are too tamed and cozy on the surface above with the safe comforts of each other and the high cobblestone walls protecting them from the creatures in the woodlands, they didn't want to face the dangers of falls, cave-ins, lava, and of course… the creatures of the dark. … It makes me wonder though. If I had chose the life as a village leader then maybe I wouldn't be in this predicament right now? This face to face with pain and mortality?

No. … I still wouldn't trade my life as a miner for anything else. Sure I was lonely most of the time except the occasional company of hostile creatures, but I was okay with that. It would have been nice to have a friend to talk to at times and one that could watch your back. Safety in numbers they always say. I remember a time when one of my friends went into the tunnels with me for the first time, she really helped me out, but she was an arachnophobic and later refused to ever venture into caves ever again after getting attacked by an eight-legged creature. She wasn't harmed by the creature with me there but just the experience of having a fairly large monster jump up at her was enough to leave me. Now the only human-ish company I ever have is either Endermen, that in which I imagine, or _Him_.

Which now brings up the curse I got along with creating and expanding the villages, the curse that still haunts me and some of the people in the villages to this very day. The one with eyes of white that seem to constantly watch me, he looked like an ordinary man but he seemed to do the impossible and always struck terror into those who spotted him and his hostile actions against them and their homes. Actually, he looked a lot like me but with more define facial features along with a more toned muscular structure. He is such a mystery, Herobrine.

One day as I was mining; I left from the main branch of my created mineshaft and headed for the exit with all of my day's work on hand, but as I made my way out I found a hole in the wall not too far from my last excavation site. I didn't remember digging such a narrow and perfectly carved out tunnel before so I had to find out what or who created it. I walked through the dark passageway and eventually spotted a dim light ahead so I rushed up to this source only to find a wooden sign stuck to the wall, it had two Redstone torches lit on each side of it which was unquestionably strange. It said: "I am watching you" then it was signed with a simple -H at the bottom. I didn't know what that was all about but I didn't pay no mind, I thought a few griefers went into my mine to try and spook me out for my ores or just start on their own excavation site and preserve it but after finding more signs and after seeing that man one time in the dark placing down a wooden plank- I knew it was him leaving the notes. He had all of those natural features of a human except for those blank white eyes that seemed to have an unnatural glow in the dark.

I mostly ignored this guy and continued with my work for he seemed timid and ran away every time I tried to approach or ask a question but as days progressed he grew more active and eventually violent for some odd reason, I don't know why he began to personally attack me and others upon the surface but it was like the more I dug- the more traps I fell into and the more personal scuffles I had with him. I tried to be nice and offered up a couple of new emeralds I found, even some lapis, redstone, and even diamond but he only ran away after landing a good punch on the side of my cheek. He actually asserted himself to me more often after the first few times and that eventually led to threats me as well as deadly attacks that left me with some good scars and bruises. Shortly after these confrontations picked up and I was getting tired of them, I was scared of being attacked from behind while I was mining so I later asked him to stop and leave but he never did, he only kept leaving signs saying: "You don't know what you did" or telling me- "You are going to die." What I did- I had no idea? Why kill me- I've done nothing wrong that I know of so I just didn't know?

Some time after, I confronted this man and asked him his name and why he was making these threats and attacks on me but he only narrowed his eyes and dispersed into a cloud of dust leaving one single sign behind in his place. It said "-Herobrine".

I then called him that and eventually people in the village did too when they found some of his distinctive signs for they were also experiencing his unknown presence as I was. This 'Herobrine' created a lot of chaos and destroyed houses while also leaving strange structures with redstone torches covering them and glass frames placed everywhere. I fought off Herobrine time after time again when I encountered him, trying to convince him to stop the attacks and vandalisms. He didn't stop, never did. He still leaves strange glowstone letters in random places in the woods on the trail that I take to the town, trying to scare off me I guess.

Sometimes he would stalk me down in the caves and usually beat me to near death before leaving my to lick my wounds, but as for some of the villagers? They weren't so lucky. Herobrine had killed a few of them and made his presence well known and for all to fear him. Some people even moved far away from the settlements, this actually made the strange man's appearances become less frequent. It was like he didn't like people.

I never could find out his motive or why he never killed me when he had those many opportunities, but over time his appearances became intermittent just as the battles. Thankfully, no one died by his hand since that day. Though I haven't been attacked in almost half a year I still find those white eyes watching me carefully, sometimes he would stand behind me and whisper dark words of contempt or glare with a coldness in those bright orbs but disappear just as I turn completely around. He had seemed to of hated me though I have never done any wrong to him. After giving me a freight he would then leave, but that feeling of being watched never did.

Actually, now that I do think about it- mining in the days before the village grew and prospered I didn't have that problem, Herobrine never made his presence known to me. I don't know what I did to anger him exactly, but I had a feeling that it was the creation of the villages. I couldn't simply test this theory by destroying the great thing that I worked so hard to create to see if he would be happier? So I put up with the man and his deadly crossings and did my best to get by. Who he is and his reason of being is still in question, some say he's an evil demon, others a god, some- a ghost, and a very few say that he is the phantom guardian of the land itself; the spirit of Minecraft- out to reek vengeance on those who scar the land's natural beauty.

I don't believe he's evil like many think he is, I mean he could of completely killed all of us off in one night if he wanted to? I have seen him cutting down trees and replanting them, hiking through the woods, fishing, mining in my mineshaft, peacefully sleeping under a tree. I've also seen him near the lake I live by; just scooping up water in a pail and washing his face like a normal human. He acted a lot like a normal person would but every time he spotted me he just- changed, grew angry and left out of my sight. Herobrine is a real mystery.

A cold drop of water pelted my forehead and I blinked as the surprise coldness splashed a little into my eye, I was so ensnared on my thinking that I had almost forgot that I was the victim of a cave-in. Thinking actually made time pass fairly quickly or so I at least thought. I didn't have a watch and no visual of the sun's whereabouts so time wasn't really time itself to me. I am currently trapped in a dark cave system and I had been down here for hours, I hadn't been able to find any way out of my trap nor been able to contact anyone on the surface.

It really didn't matter now. No one is going to look for me anyways and no one is going down into the mines anytime soon. "Wow, when did I ever become so pessimistic?" I muttered softly. Such dark thoughts wasn't me, I normally wasn't a quitter so I was going to have to do something… eventually. I was still too tired and my freshly injured foot didn't encourage me any more to move.

Why? Why did I choose to go into the mines today? I was actually contemplating a day off for once but I came down here anyways. So now I am stuck here in an unexplored cavern below the mineshaft that I had created and used for years. I don't have any tools or weapons for I had lost them during the collapse and I have no food to eat. I had mostly mined out the majority of the ores in my mine so I dug deeper than I ever have before and found a new place with more lava beds, precious ores and iron veins, and unfortunately; more monsters. I counted every single block I went down, excited of how low I was going and how soon I would strike exposed diamond.

Then I just had to see it, had to want it.

A huge vein of diamond ore was just glued into the small cave wall I had walked along, it was just ready to be taken. I had placed my torch above the vein and pulled out my iron pickaxe then chipped away, working the stone loose around the durable gem to collect the precious rocks. I had been an idiot, I should of checked the sturdiness of the walls but that thought didn't cross my mind like it should have. I just continued to collect a few chunks of diamonds and safely put them away into my pockets but as I broke more stone loose the surrounding blocks began to crack into large pieces as did a few of the other blocks overhead and that was when I felt the walls shifting and the ground rumbling. Stone blocks suddenly crumbled above my head and I dove away as the ceiling gave in and crashed inside the cave tunnel. In the process I had been struck a few times by bouncing stone hunks, one large one flung right into my side and smacked me into the wall before momentarily crushing up against it and then falling onto the ground. Another chunk had toppled me over from behind and fortunately rolled off of my grounded form unlike the larger piece that shortly fell right onto my right foot as I rolled onto my back. I had screamed in pain as my foot was crushed. I couldn't see what had happened for my torch was buried under rubble but at least it was intact. Unfortunately, I felt something snap down there and I knew it was bad when I tried to pull it out from under the stone only to utterly fail with pain added in the process.

I lay flat on my back now, trapped all because I just had to get those diamonds. I had already tried to kick away at the cluster of stone lying on my foot, failed there. I had already sat up and pushed against it as much as I could, yet I failed there too. It was too dark to see if I had anything around to help me out, I've already patted the damp ground; damp from my blood I guess but I haven't found anything to help me escape. I can't see and I can't move from this spot. I am going to die if I don't get out soon.

"Why me?!" I cried out loud, now listening to the sound of the echo as it moved down through the narrow cave. "Somebody help?!" I plead. But it went on deaf ears, nothing but silence followed after my shouts. This is why my hopes were gone, no one heard me or will and now I am at the mercy of whatever was at the other end of this cave or cave system.

I finally wiped away at the oozing liquid from the wound, being ever so careful to elicit pain from touching the tender spot. It was completely silent, I could hear my breaths and even the sound of my own heart beating. I missed the sounds of people talking and mostly the sound of my pick striking against stone, I could almost hear it… wait a minute? What is that sound? Was I imagining it? I held my breath as the distinct sounds of slow footsteps started up into my direction.

I blinked a few times to get the darkness to clear up but I still couldn't see a thing ahead of me. "Hell-o? Is- some-body th-there?" I asked cautiously, my words were obviously frayed from the my quivering lips and chattering teeth. People have never been down here before, or at least no one I ever knew so the only other human-like company down here were those of living corpses. The sounds of shifting feet made my heart race, I wasn't alone in this dark cave that was for sure.

I quickly patted the ground for anything around me to protect myself but my palms only landed on chunks of broken rocks and most of them were too small to be used as a weapon. Out of fear; I grabbed a few shards and tossed them towards the footsteps. They didn't stop.

My mind went into panic mode and tried again to shove the large stone pinning my foot down and I pressed against it the best I could but it didn't even budge the slightest. I took deep breaths and laid back down, tired from my fruitless efforts. I was going to die.

…

**A/N: I am currently at a lake in a small cabin for vacation so I wanted to type but I needed a break from Hero's Bane. Hope you guys like this so far. Who or what is coming for Steve? You'll find out in the next chapter, review please if you'd like me to continue this (updates though will not be as often as Hero's Bane unless I just feel like typing on it). ;D**


	2. In Confusion

**57 Under**

**Chapter 2: ****In Confusion**

**A/N:**** I may post another one of these chapters after the next chapter of Hero's Bane. Still deciding. Also, if you have a weak stomach then you may not want to read the beginning of this chapter. Still hope you enjoy.**

Those dreadful footsteps never ceased, it wasn't long before I heard the steps morph into two separate paced footsteps or more like unhurried stumbles indicating more than one visitor coming my way. Low distinguishable moans quietly filled my ears and I knew that I was in some real trouble now, just as I had feared; I was going to be eaten alive by zombies. I squirmed around in my hold and tried to pull my trapped foot out from under the collapsed stone but it wasn't budging and my numbing leg had twinges shoot up through the veins and I winced and hissed, grabbing my knee and trying to squeeze the pain from spreading. I then clutched onto the large rock once more and tried my hardest to move it even in the slightest direction as the sounds neared but I couldn't in my weak condition. The large stone chunk was far too heavy anyways.

This was not how I wanted to go out, I had always imagined myself being caught in the explosion of a creeping creeper and dying in that unexpected way but not by the blunt nails and teeth of the zombies chewing on my flesh and bones. It would be much more slower and painful and if I was to become infected then I'd eventually become one of them if they didn't completely consume me that was.

Just the thought of transforming into one of those merciless monsters made my stomach turn, I felt sick to my stomach. It was a fate I never wanted to be caught in. That nasty infectious disease slowly corrupting my form, warping my remaining skin and flesh into a sickly green color and my dead body reanimating own it's own to go and consume innocent people? "No!" I couldn't, I won't let myself become one! I'd rather die by an exploding creeper a million times over before I let a few zombies turn me into one of their own. I grabbed more chunks of small stone pieces and chucked them at the stumbling forms getting closer, I couldn't see them that well but I could see the outline of their darker forms in contrast with the lighter stone walls.

I believed that I had managed to strike one but it wasn't phased by the tiny rock and only grew closer. I kicked again at the large obstruction holding me down, kicking as hard as I could because I wasn't going to get our alive unless I got free. "Help! … Damn it!"

Again, I failed. I looked back and that was when a nauseating stench hit my face along with an empty hand reaching out at me.

One of the groaning forms suddenly placed a reeking hand upon to top of my forehead and another down on my shoulder and it quickly jerked me out of my upright position and pulled me back towards the ground, this action immediately made me shove away at the monster but it had held tightly and fought my squirms. I grasped onto the moist hand on my head and clawed at it before pulling it away to remove it. But just as I did the monster suddenly clutched back on and slammed my head into a stone block just to my left before carelessly landing it's decaying palm on the side of my cheek and pushing it apart from my shoulder and stretching my tender wound.

I threw my fists up and pounded them into the zombie after the wake of more pain, my punches were nothing though and I was already weak enough up to this point, haven't had any food since yesterday evening and I barely had any sleep. The undead ignored my pathetic blows and moved closer, I could feel it through my punches that it was getting too close too fast. I attempted to jerk away from the mob once more but it moved along with my writhing and rammed my head into the stone block again but with more force. The black form at my neck went blurry and now I felt a cold breath hitting my wound.

I screamed to the top of my lungs as dulled teeth suddenly dug straight into my fresh lesion, the zombie bit down hard and slurped up the blood from the bite with it's slimy tongue and then it pulled at the piece of loose flesh slowly. I was still screaming, wailing in agony as white stars danced along the edges my vision. It felt as if my right shoulder had been dipped in lava and pricked with a cactus. That pain grew intense as the fiend tugged at my skin, my heart pumped wildly in my chest cavity and I thought I was going into shock. Tears flooded down my face and I reached my hand up and coiled it into a fist and then swung it in the direction of the zombie, making it impact squishy flesh weakly but it wasn't enough. Another dark form pushed aside the first zombie and made the chunk of my skin and muscle rip right off, that was when the pain seemed to disappear after one hot intense throb. My heart lost the overdrive and the repetitive hammering in my chest slowed considerably. I couldn't scream anymore, my breaths were shortening and I was trying to intake enough air to breathe normally.

The second zombie then made a bite into my shoulder, I could only feel a numb tingling sensation moving about as the mob gnawed down and drank my life fluid. I had become stiff and my eyes remained wide open, it was still very dark and all I could do was watch these menacing monsters take turns slowly devouring my body.

Out of nowhere the zombie that was currently nibbling on me was suddenly jerked away and out of sight in a rough fashion, I blinked in surprise as a low glow lit the surrounding walls. I tilted my head up enough to see a human form now holding the fiend by the back of it's neck, this human form had what looked to be a cyan colored t-shirt and dark blue pants. I held my breath after I realized who it was, only one person had those white glowing eyes.

Two bright white eyes lit up the surrounding darkness and they intensified as the zombie moved it's arm back enough and smacked itself free. Herobrine sneered and rammed his forearm into the mob and pushed the stumbling fiend down into the cave.

Another fetid hand abruptly clasped onto my face and pushed away and the zombie ignored the newcomer and it gnawed at my fresh wound, but not for long.

I blinked and watched in horror and amazement as Herobrine grabbed this zombie by the back of the neck and spun it around until he forced the living dead creature into the opposite wall with one large push followed by a strong kick into it's back. I heard something crack as the undead slammed into the stone, it's ribcage I assumed had greatly collided and broke from the strong impact. It continued to moan and flail it's limp arms behind it, trying to grasp onto the strangulating force. Herobrine then glared coldly and pulled the staggering form from the wall and shoving it onto the ground with one good push, he then proceeded to step over to the mob moving about and placed his foot right on the monster's neck. He pressed harder and watched as the mob twisted and turned to get free, he lifted his foot and brought it down with one good stomp and crushed the undead's throat in completely. The zombie's body continued to move even though the gurgling moans ceased, the mob's reflexes died within a minute and then the white-eyed man turned his attention to me.

Herobrine started into my direction until a low groan came from deep within the cave. The first mindless monster was still trying to go after me while seeming completely oblivious to it's greatest threat now glaring at it. I turned my head and watched as the zombie staggered up the natural stone staircase, with the light from the powerful man's eyes I could see my blood between nasty and dark colored teeth, it also dribbled down the sides of the zombies mouth. I felt so sick, I couldn't even stand to look at my now expanded wound. Herobrine suddenly lunged forward at the mob and landed a good kick into the center of the monster's chest, the fiend smacked against a wall then before it could pick itself up my look-alike pulled back a closed fist and drove it straight across the zombie's face. The pure power of the swing made the neck twist to the side in one swift motion, far enough to crack the humanoid's spinal cord. The zombie collapsed onto the ground quietly with a soft thud, that was when it's killer turned it's head right over to me and began a slow pace in my direction.

I laid perfectly still though my body commanded me to get up and escape, I wouldn't be able to leave anyways. I was trapped and now here comes my tormentor. He hated me, he tried to kill me a few times with deadly traps and other times he nearly beat me to death. I knew what to expect at this point and I was terrified.

The man quietly walked over to my side and stared down at me. My first reaction was close my eyes and cower in place but I couldn't remove my gaze from the only light I had. Total darkness and what lurked in it had already plagued me for hours, but this light was just as deadly if not more than the monsters in the cave.

"Herobrine?" I asked cautiously, wondering what he was about to do though I already had a gut feeling. I could tell he wasn't amused from my call out by the deepening scowl on his face. I went ignored.

He gently placed the bottom of his foot down onto my throat and pressed inwards and I suddenly felt my oxygen thin out, he pressed even more as I continued to stare up at him with my fearful eyes. He was going to do it, he was finally going to kill me this time and there would be no mercy. I finally closed my eyes and relaxed my heaving chest, dying this way was a lot better than being ripped apart and eaten by zombies so I accepted this dreary fate. I would almost thank Herobrine if I could talk but the air flow had now completely disappeared and I grew lightheaded with each passing second. I didn't like the idea of dying and I didn't want to but as long as I died then the infection would stop spreading and I wouldn't become a zombie. Or- at least I think I wouldn't?

"And out of all those battles we've fought; you choose now to just simply give in? Hmm, and I thought this whole time you were better than that miner? Looks like I was wrong?"

My eyes snapped open from the sound of an inhuman voice, it was if his voice echoed as he talked. It's very strange and powerful, like two different powerful men talking at once. All of those whispers I've heard before were not as deep and not as clear as the words just spoken to me, this was the only time I've ever actually heard the man talk. I gaped up quietly at Herobrine who only gazed down with disinterest in his bright orbs, I was shocked that he was speaking to me. This had been the first time that Herobrine had ever talked to me in person, or at least in a more normal fashion. He sounded so calm with his tone yet agitation was clearly present.

"Quit gawking at me human, it annoys me." He said with a sneer.

"I-, sorry." I apologized with a fearful expression and a cracking tone from the heavy force on my windpipe, I was trying my best not to anger the man towering above my head with his foot digging into my throat. Out of curiosity and being on the brink of passing out and very possible death I just had to ask him one thing. "Why did … did you save- me?" I choked.

"And just why should I explain myself to you human? I don't have to." He quickly replied with venom in his words.

I felt myself gasping for breath now, my hands move up to my neck and coil around the foot holding me down. I tried to pull off the heavy pressure but just like the zombies; I failed. I was too weak and tired, it didn't help that my body was involuntarily trembling either.

Cold dusty air suddenly rushed back into my lungs as Herobrine lifted his foot up, I still remained motionless in the fear of the foot coming back down and crushing my neck just as the previous mob's had been. I waited, but it never came so I daringly pried my eyes to see Herobrine facing away from me. "Why?" I coughed.

His head tilted back over his shoulder and he only narrowed his eyes.

"You ignored the signs, you ignored the warnings I gave! All of them!" His tone lightened and his clenched fists loosened. "Every time I let you escape it was a warning for you to stop and go but you didn't ever listen. You didn't even listen when I allowed you to live after nearly beating you to death several times. I thought you were the only human who'd pay heed, oh how I was wrong."

I was confused. "What are you talking-?"

"Don't act like you don't know Steve." He hissed as he said my name.

"How do you know my na-"

"I know all mortal." He cut me off again and turned fully around and crossed his arms with an expression that could kill. "Were the nightmares not enough?"

I then remembered the dreams where I was killed, almost all of them where in the mines and most of the deaths were of course from Herobrine or by some unknown force. "Those were- were warnings?" I lightly stuttered.

"For a while I thought you had actually listened when you left these mines and dug elsewhere but then you returned here and continued to dig and then you decide to dig deeper and more closer to the ancient tower."

I was even more confused than ever. "Ancient tower?" Weren't towers above ground? I thought.

"It doesn't matter now, as long as you are gone and no other human comes into these caves then the tower will remain safe."

"What are you talking about?!" I forced myself to shout and sit up, I couldn't be cautious anymore since I was apparently going to be left to die. "Ancient tower? Keeping it safe? What are you talking about?! Why did you make those signs? None of them were about an underground tower. They were all about threats! And why would you save me from the zombies if you wanted me to die in the first place?!"

Herobrine turned back around and slowly started to walk back down into the dark cavern, taking the only source of light with him. "Like I said before, I don't have to explain myself to you."

I watched as he got further away, the darkness was surrounding me again and all I could do is watch as he went further into the cave to leave me alone to die. "Wait!?" I shouted, though I didn't think he heard me. "Please don't leave me alone?! Please?"

He stopped at the end of the cave and stared at the floor for a long moment.

"I- I don't want to die." I quietly muttered.

He lifted his head before proceeding into the cavern below.

I let myself fall back onto the floor and stare at the dark ceiling, confused and alone in the dark.

…

**A/N: Interesting stuffs we have here. So, what is with Herobrine, this ancient buried tower, and Steve digging have to do with this story? Steve seems like he's been through some rough stuff but he's not out of the deep waters yet, I won't spoil, so you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to learn more. Please feel free to leave your thoughts and comments in a nice little review and sorry if I get a little graphic, that's why just about everything I write is rated T or higher.**


	3. You're There

**57 Under**

**Chapter 3: You're There**

**A/N: Another chapter guys! Also, I have a surprise at the next A/N for all of the positive feedback so far on this fic, read and enjoy! ;D**

I laid quietly until Herobrine's footsteps from down in the tunnel disappeared, all that I had now was silence to keep me company. I couldn't stand the quietness though, so I chucked nearby stone pieces into the wall and listened as the pebbles struck rock and bounced off with a low clack. I took a deep breath and let the stillness envelop my surroundings, the pain was still numb in my shoulder but the adrenaline was bound to run out soon so I had to enjoy this painless state while I had it though I couldn't enjoy anything about being trapped deep underground, not even the silence when the silence meant the absence of vicious mobs.

Here I was; still alive and kicking or partially kicking, you know with having only one mobile leg and all? I cloud still feel the pressure on my neck where Herobrine pressed in, I swallowed at the feeling but it never left. Maybe I had a bruise there. "He didn't kill me." I said quietly to myself. I was greatly confused from his actions of nearly beating me to death on multiple occasions then to- saving me from zombies- to effortlessly trying to suffocate me- to now allow me to sit in this spot and die. Why would he even save me if he's been trying to kill me for the past few years? Was haunting me with signs and bad dreams a signal to leave the mines? Why was there an ancient tower buried deep underneath the surface and why did the being seem to guard it? Everything he said just didn't connect to anything, I was left confused.

So many unanswered questions flooded my mind and they would remain that way until I die. I let my left hand fall onto my forehead, I had been oblivious to one of Herobrine's statements; the one where he said he thought I had 'listened' and left my own created mine. I do remember that one time I left my own my mineshaft and trekked out into the countryside to explore newer caverns, the entire time out there though- I didn't get that uneasy feeling of being watched, I didn't run or fall into any traps, there was absolutely no sign or appearance from Herobrine and I stayed out and away from the villages for at least a week. I only quit those caverns out there because I couldn't find a tunnel deep enough to get me closer to the rich ore zones and they were too far from the settlements. Time would have been wasted. So that is where he got the notion that left because of his warnings?

Err, these confusing words Herobrine left me with made my head hurt and the more I thought on them the worse my headache grew, damn my curiosity. I tightly closed my eyes and carefully shook my head back and forth to alleviate the pain, it didn't help. I reopened my blue orbs to the blackness overhead, it was somewhat lighter than the dark color I saw when I had my eyes closed but it didn't make me feel any better.

Sadly, it seemed I was going to spend my remaining days, hours, minutes, perhaps even seconds here. Maybe I should have just ran away when Herobrine began his attacks, maybe then I would be in another cave far from here happily finding diamonds?

I moved my focus to the cave where my last visitor had left me, I was afraid for more not so 'merciful' guests. I blinked a few times when I saw what looked like white mist or a thin patch of fog hovering down at the bottom of the stone staircase just past the zombie corpses. I remember seeing this fog everywhere, even in low cave systems like this. I couldn't find an explanation for this haze in caves as I could for the surface above where it was more naturally occurring, I usually recall seeing the fog near bedrock levels but I was still a little far from striking bedrock so seeing this floating vapor was a mystery. But why would there be these thin clouds so far underground anyways? Maybe it has something to do with the towers? Something else possibly? Only after mining here in this land did I see this strange fog, never anywhere else.

I watched carefully, I didn't know what could be moving around down there since it completely obscured my vision. … "Wait a minute? Since when I could I see fog without any light?" I blinked in disbelief and carefully studied this somewhat glowing mist, I rubbed my eyes but it didn't change what I perceived. I couldn't find an explanation for seeing it unless my eyes have truly adjusted to the dark. Seeing this well was quite strange but as I thought on it my head started to hurt more so I looked away from the white film and back to the ceiling.

I stared up at it for minutes on end, completely unfocused on everything except for a vision of me mining ore after ore out of stone walls without any trouble or any mobs interrupting me, my head felt better that way but I involuntarily yawned after my doppelganger struck coal. I would rather be making use of my time and getting some of those valuable stones I wanted from my daydream but that wasn't the case, I wouldn't have that contentment ever again. I counted each piece of coal my imaginary double chipped out of the wall. Each chunk came out at a steady pace like time ticking on a clock along with each strike to the vein. Eleven… Twelve… thirteen… Fourteen… how much coal was in this ore vein? Each piece added to the count in my head and I think I even started to count aloud. Was I now counting the seconds slowly passing by? I yawned again and exhaled. It was like counting many sheep hopping out of their wooden pen, I was getting tired fast.

My eyelids threaten to close again, I fought to keep them open but my mind was becoming as blank as the black I stared at. I was tried of thinking, tired of wondering and now tired of sitting here waiting to die. I didn't want to die so I forced my eyes wide open, sleep was a death sentence especially with roaming hungry zombies that would catch a whiff of my blood. It actually took some time but I finally registered the smell in the air. Blood was the more heavier scent since I was surround by a small pool of it but the zombie's corpses were strongly repugnant and the longer I stayed in this spot the more the odor grew.

I didn't think that the corpses would rot that fast but then again they were already decaying and walking creatures before they were completely laid to rest like they are now so maybe once they were 'officially' dead was when the flesh would rapidly decay? I really didn't need reasoning for it, it was a useless inquiry anyways. I wasn't going to have the time to stop by the library and study on it.

I blinked once more and allowed my eyes to partially close this time, my eyelids thanked me for the momentary reprieve of having to stay up. I lost count on the coals being pried from the walls and I think I saw a diamond ore being pulled out of the coal vein? Was that possible? … Tears welled in the corners of my eyes and I stretched my left arm above my head and then moved it back to my side. My eyes closed again and I decided to give them a few minutes of rest. Just a few.

…

…

I lifted my head up after hearing loud abrupt clanking sounds. I fully lifted up and searched through the dark for what sounded like two iron doors being slammed shut. My gaze immediately heads for the bottom of the cave after the sound repeated once more. I opened my mouth to speak but I was speechless as I watched the thin fog become dense and travel up the tunnel in my direction slowly. I tried to pry away at the stone again in the immediate reaction of fear, I didn't know why this cloud of mist suddenly decided to snake it's way through the narrow passage towards me but I didn't want to be caught by this mysterious force.

I yanked again at my ensnared appendage but just as all of my other attempts… I failed. The cloud of vapors suddenly circled me and utterly obscured my vision, I could barely even make out the stone I was holding onto and my hand right in front of my face. Like a gale of wind it suddenly whirled around and I felt myself become lighter despite having air blowing in my face and making me squint. I felt the crushing weight on my foot disappear and I opened my eyes to find myself hovering above a sunny sky? I wiped my eyes in disbelief. I turned my head and spun in mid air, gaping at tons of floating islands; all kinds in various sizes. The ones below me were covered in a soft shade of green grass with trees in a lighter shade of lime and golds. "Am I- where I think I'm at?" I quietly asked myself; remembering the descriptions and paintings of the fabled lands in the sky, a place where it is peaceful and is the place where the all mighty creator lived.

The large island below me was beautiful, and light grey clouds drifted over and partially blocked it out but I could still see the outline of the land perfectly. I turned to my right and stared at a huge waterfall endlessly pouring off of a small land mass, to my left I saw what looked like a few pigs with golden wings gliding down towards the huge island below.

I marveled at my surrounds until I suddenly find myself enwrapped by the heavy mist again for a short time and as it finally lightens up I find myself in front of a large spherical floating island with golden colored trees growing over the top, I find two large golden doors on an overhang with dusty yellow brick walls surrounding the frame jutting on the outside of the round landmass. I wanted to look and see what was inside, my ever curious eyes couldn't leave those lustrous doors but I was too afraid to move my good leg forward and so I reached up to a door though it was several yards away. I was so lost in my curiosity.

The set of metal doors suddenly swings open and a massive wave of fire with chunks of frozen water floods down the entryway and I only wait and stare in horror as it reaches me within seconds and engulfs me in hot flames with shards of ice piercing my body.

…

"Ahhhhh!" I opened my eyes to the dark, my heart raced in my chest and I now winced as a strong burning pain erupted from my wound. I groaned and slightly shifted from the tenderness. I tilted my head to the side and gazed at my shoulder as a small pinching feeling came from it, I could slowly feel the rawness of the strong gnawing pain returning. I strained my eyes in the dark to see a little grey colored creature nibbling on the edge of my dried crusted wound. I instantly move my left hand up and swat the little devil away. The silverfish screeched as I continued to bat away it, trying to keep the little parasite from biting me again. It wiggled away but came right back at me and I moved my fist right at it again.

It squealed loudly once I struck it a little harder and then I felt something bite my pinned leg. I lifted my head to see another silverfish lightly gnawing on my pants, it's tiny incisors punctured the thick fabric and pricked my leg. I used my free limb to kick it away but a bite to the back of my neck immediately caught my attention and I smacked that little pesky mob away. More bites from random places had me moving about in a frenzy, my adrenaline was already running low and pain was returning but now the little beasties were making me hurt myself more with this flailing. "Get away!" I screamed, wildly swinging my good arm and leg, managing to punt a few of them away. The bites however just continued and the sounds of their rattling grew louder, even more came out of the stone crevices to feed.

I gave up and dropped my head back down onto the stone floor as the bites persisted, there were too many and they were scattered about. It didn't help that they moved quickly or the fact that the pain intensified at the top of my shoulder as I gained consciousness, I was in a word of agonizing hurt. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths to regulate my thudding heart.

A low ringing noise filled my ears as did the annoying slithering sounds of the silverfish sliding across rock with their tough scales. I opened my eyes and looked towards the cave tunnel to see the tiny annoying creatures flee away from me and into other crevices near the bottom. I was a little befuddled as to why they fled, I did just give up? I was an easy target in this state. I saw that the strange fog at the bottom of the cave was now gone, I could have been imagining it earlier though my eyes know what they saw. Where did it go and why did the silverfish leave?

"Giving up again? My expectations of you have dropped significantly."

That dark and calm voice echoed through the cave and I looked in the direction of it to find a low glow and a powerful being sitting on the top of the stone chunk that had my foot caught under it. "He-" I couldn't even finish his name, I was shocked that he had returned. As to why? Beats me?

"You are infected, are you not aware?" He cocked his head in my direction and I moved the back of my hand to shield my adjusting eyes.

"Infected?" I replied quietly and lifted my head up a little. I had too much on my mind to even think about being tainted by the diseased monsters. Horror struck me in that instant. I felt a painful pulse radiate from the open wound and I grimaced and hissed as I unconsciously placed a hand over it. I have noticed that my wounded arm was more limp and harder to move, it was also getting cold.

"Even from here I can smell it; your blood has got a revolting stench to it, it must be spreading. Unfortunately, the disease is moving slower than I anticipated so you'll likely suffer a little while longer."

I don't know if it was the pain or just anger that Herobrine only sat there and acknowledged my apparent condition, but I was going to shout. "Then kill me!" I growled. This twinge moving up and down through my veins had me squirming on the stone ground, sweat coated my forehead and I twisted in place to find a comfortable position. "You've tried to do it before so just end it already!" I couldn't believe was asking for death but I didn't want to stay in this cave any longer and suffer a long excruciating death.

"Hold your tongue human, you obviously don't know what you are asking for!"

He sneered at me and I calmed or at least tried to from his booming outrage, I took the painful pulsations and sucked up deep breaths of air.

"I'll do whatever I wish." He glared coldly but his expression lightened as I nodded. "Good. Now you are probably wondering why I came back?"

I nodded again. "Yeah, I don't see any reason for you to?" I bravely spoke.

"To be truthfully honest, not even I myself know. I heard you shout and saw you flailing on the floor." He stared at the wall then shifted his gaze back towards me. "You are a large threat right now and you must die so that the secret of the ancient towers remain unknown, so that the gateways within remain sealed."

"Towers? You mean there's more than one? And what's with these gateways?"

"You don't need to know."

"I'm going to die anyways, just tell me? Please make sense of leaving me to die? It can't hurt?"

Herobrine placed a hand on his head and ran a hand through his hair. "Hmmm, I guess it wouldn't hurt after all? But- … no." He tilted his head away. "I'll guard the towers as I was meant to, I will not share the classified information with the one who got too close and ignored my warnings. You'll turn soon enough anyways, so saying anything is practically pointless."

"For the hundredth time I didn't get anything from your so called warnings! Only threats and weird messages." I cringed as I stretched the injury and caused a small seepage of blood that rolled down my shirt before being absorbed into the dried stained fabric.

"They were obviously warnings and you should have pay attention to them, most humans I come across flee at the most opportunistic times especially when they find my signs or get attacked. Anyone with a brain would know to leave after a frightening encounter with me or my signs, not stick around and endure I whatever else I have in store?"

"Well, I am not like most humans. I have people that that count on me, most of the resources I need for the town is buried deep within stone quarries. I fight monsters all of the time so I am not easily swayed by a wooden sign or a blind-looking man running through the mineshaft. And if you would have just came up to me like a normal person and ask me to stop with a legitimate reason then I am pretty sure I could have found a different place to mine?"

"I- I am not a person. I am a form in which goes beyond your knowledge and understanding."

"Not a person? You sure do look like one to me?"

"It is not important."

I sighed in frustration, Herobrine wasn't going to tell me anything, he shouldn't even be here, though I sort of thanked him for scaring away the annoying silverfish… but still, he wasn't helping me in any way out of my grave situation. "Then why did you come back! Just leave me in peace then! You're not going to help me, you're not going to kill me, so then tell me why are you here?"

The look-alike hopped off of the stone and trudged past my head before stopping not even a foot away. I cautiously looked at him and he only stood with his back to me.

"I guess… I am here because I am curious?"

"Huh?" Curious?

"I haven't ever held any conversation with a human before, nor have I ever talked to one in person in such a more normal manner. Since you are still alive and unable to run I thought I would take that opportunity to see what it was like?"

"You're here to talk?"

"You ever wondered why I stopped attacking you a while ago?"

I only gaped in confusion from the change of topic and I winced as the brightness of his eyes hit my face. "Yeah, I can't remember the exact date but one week you never showed up and then the days flew by with your absence except the few times I spotted you on the surface. Why are you asking me this?"

"You stopped digging at the end of the mines, you stopped in your pursuit of the tower, it was then when I assumed that you weren't even aware of it's existence in the first place. So you were no longer a threat but I kept an eye on you just in case since the mine was in proximity of the tower. Only until last week did you start back with digging in it's direction and to make matters worse you went deeper towards the gate. I was going to kill you only hours ago, you would have never seen it coming but this cave-in happened and now here you are- slowly dying?"

…

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all of the positive feedback! I didn't know that you guys would actually like this story? It was planned to be very short as in… it was originally a One-shot(it was too long though), but now I have a small plot to it because you encouraged me to find one. It's still a smaller story than Hero's Bane though. Hope you enjoyed! Now for that surprise I mentioned… It's a small snippet of a future chapter in Hero's Bane!**

**Enjoy!**

"Lionel, wait! I don't want to die!" A single tear rolled down the side of his face as his distant grandfather walked away. "Please, don't let me die-?" He whispered. His eyes were growing heavy and the image of Lionel suddenly started to fade and shift out to a man in a cyan shirt with blue plants. Steve held his breath for a few moments out of shock, then that name rolled off of his lips. "Herobrine?"

Herobrine stopped and tilted his head to the side and Steve instantly shuddered after seeing a blank white eye looking back at him.

"You- you're Lio-Lionel?" He gaped while the world around him began to darken, his chest hurt so badly and he was gradually losing focus on the fading landscape in his mind. "Those visions… they were you? Were they always you? …" All those times that he saw the sentinel: the connections, those warnings, the protecting, the anger, the questions? None of it made sense to the miner but Herobrine had some reason unbeknownst to him. But why impersonate his old deceased friend? And why would he warn and protect the one he tried to kill? It made no sense. "Why?" He felt his arm grow weak and his grip on the blade's handle weakened and his hand slipped off to fall along his side, even his head was becoming heavy and it hung low as everything faded into black. The only light that remained was that surrounding Herobrine, the being himself seemed to make the color of the land that he walked on remain in perfect shape and form as everything else scattered into tiny particles of black dust.

Herobrine began to walk further away, taking the warm light with him and leaving Steve in the cold darkness that just weighed so heavy and froze him to the core.

**End of Surprise content!**


	4. To Warn

**57 Under**

**Chapter 4: To Warn**

**A/N: Updated! Sorry for not working on Hero's Bane this week, I have a huge writer's block and there's two different ways to take the next chapter and I am still deciding it. Also, my weekend has been super busy and I barely managed to get this done in time. Read and hope you enjoy.**

…

I was stunned, no wonder I had a bad feeling as I explored the new cavern I dug into. Herobrine was going to kill me and I was too focused on getting the diamonds to even listen to my sixth sense giving me a warning of forthcoming danger, I usually retreat when I get a bad feeling about a place but this time I didn't. I almost wished he did get me, at least then I wouldn't be lying here in excruciating pain waiting for it all to end. I opened my mouth and prepared to say something but he spoke first and cut me off.

"I don't like killing. Well, not the innocent anyway." He said quietly while looking away. "I am uncertain if you are innocent or not. You deem yourself unaware of the tower and you may have just been completely oblivious to it, but you did ignore every warning I gave and I cannot allow that kind of ignorance to go without punishment. Bravery or not. Your courage however; is at least admired. You are the first to go so long and survive my tides of retribution and persist with your menial responsibilities to your village. But then again, you now know of the towers and you must die for that reason."

"Then why not kill me yourself? I don't want to suffer!"

"I am deciding it, or more against it actually."

"What do you mean?" I raised a brow and studied him carefully.

"You built an entire civilization over top of one of the tower's locations, this was your greatest mistake. It's too close, it's within reach of humanity and that cannot stand! You wonder why I constantly invaded the settlements? It was because your people had dug into the land and every block down they went to expand their homes the more it agitated me, though they were very fortunate enough not to go too deep with their constructions or otherwise I would have had to take more drastic measures which result in a very slim to non-existent population."

I wanted to say something but it was caught in my throat. I-… built an entire settlement on top of a buried tower? I was shocked. I never knew that I had done that. And to make matters worse… I, it was 'me' who helped in shaping the landscape and digging into it. It would have been my fault for a human massacre if the town didn't go against my decision to dig up an underground water reservoir for a well, they instead pumped water from a nearby river and that kept Herobrine from slaying them all.

"I was forced to get more 'active' as more humans came in. The only reason why I didn't kill you nor the people on the surface when the village was under construction was because of my observant eyes and curiosity." He started again. "I was more… I guess you could say- cold, back then. When I used to cross paths with mortals I would slay them just because I could, just because they were in my way. I did not know much about them other then that they were more intelligent than other creatures and mobs and snooped about a lot, but during that time they were more like animals to me."

I was quite disturbed from this revelation.

"It was after seeing you humans creating, surviving, coming together to create something, coexisting, and working together did I see forms that were quite like myself but more social although weaker until you worked as a unit. I saw feeble humans become full-fledged survivors, fighters; they formed friendships, bonds, …family ties. I grew more curious from the constructions and lifestyles and watched from the shadows to see the innovations you mortals made and it was interesting."

He slightly tilted his head in my direction.

"I quietly watched as you prospered on your first week here miner. That's right, a few years ago you were nothing but an inexperienced miner that struggled many nights in the dark but you lived through it all. Well-, maybe with just a little help from myself-"

That was a little unnerving, Herobrine had been watching me all this time? And he 'helped' me? "You- you helped me?" I stared in confusion.

"Yes, that I admit. You were the first human I ever observed. I found you struggling but you grew out of your strife over time. There were a few nights you would have never of made it though; if- I hadn't intervened. Such as your second day in this land; it was the time you stumbled upon a horde of the undead while trying to find your dirt hut and bed after hours of exploring and getting lost. I watched you run from the monsters that night and you even took several blunt lashes from their fetid limbs, you weaved through several oak trees to try to loose them."

"But I-"

"You thought you lost them but actually I took care of them. You were too injured to escape them all you know? Your tactic would only work for a short time, I believe you twisted your ankle in your escape and that slowed you down right?" He gave a smug smirk and faced away after hearing my silent gasp and seeing my expression that read 'How did you know?'.

"But why?"

"As I have said, I became curious in you beings after watching 'only' you trek out into this land and took the task to survive and thrive here. I was going to eliminate you when you first arrived for the sake of the tower but that was the day when I decided to see what your kind did, to see if you were better than the creatures or hostile mobs. You were the first being that I had seen grow from a low-experienced man into a real survivor, it only took a few weeks and then more of you came. You and your friends exchanged innovative ideas and constructed a well designed house, my curiosity in you beings grew from there."

"The entire time?" I muttered to myself.

"However, as time progressed and as the population flourished, you mortals kept building, creating, …digging. The village grew and so did the risk of the tower being found, that was when I chose to do something about it. I wanted to kill them, but I guess …. after watching the humans over time …" Herobrine raised a hand and scratched the back of his head with a low sigh. "I had found it harder to destroy them I suppose? I spent some time watching them develop so to just remove them seemed too hard for me to do. That is why I would beat you to near death but allow you to live; you were the first to gain my attention to your kind. That is why it is hard for me to kill you specifically, but if I must I will. The idea of taking the villagers lives is now becoming easier, they are becoming reckless and arrogant and are harder to convince. There is now many that haven't lived there in the first days of the towns development and so I do not care for them as some others." Herobrine deeply sighed. And rubbed his temples. "I've grown too soft, I haven't been maintaining my duty and I have allowed this civilization to expand and raise the risks. That is the primary reason for my appearances, for the destructions, for my warnings. Those who ignore my warnings must pay dearly. The towers must stay hidden!"

Well, at least Herobrine had a conscious… somewhat. But still, he was right about one thing.

"You started the creation of the settlement though, so their faults mostly fall on you. This reason alone should be enough for me to kill you but as I've said-, you weren't aware so you are innocent. I have been debating on your fate for quite some time now, weather I should kill you or not for turning a forbidden land into a playground for humans to build upon."

"But what about some of the people? You killed them and they didn't deserve it!"

He whipped his head around quickly with a small glare. "Humph, you don't know what goes down in every household, you don't constantly follow and keep an eye on your own people. If you thought you were the only miner in town then you are greatly mistaken." He tilted his head back and snarled. "A small band of men had a dig site in a house basement in that village and they mined every single night under the community. I had watched them create the village in it's early days. I haunted them and left them signs as well to frighten them off but they continued to mine just- like- you-; despite fear." He pointed, his scowl then softened. "However; they were driven by greed and dug deeper and a lot faster then you would ever dreamed of. Then they got too close, they actually reached the tower's top and I had to take their lives before they could find the portal and expose-."

Herobrine paused and sighed with a deep frown, seeming upset for letting something slip. It was something about a portal and as interested as I was; I remained quiet to try and keep him in an okay mood so that I could possibly get more answers. At least I knew what he was guarding now.

"I've said too much already." He swayed his head back and forth in frustration. "Anyway, I moved their corpses to the surface and burned down that house as a warning sign so that no more humans would move in and to hopefully drive some out, I made sure to leave my calling card too. There aren't anymore miners in the settlement but I still keep that fear in the remaining civilians, so that they would pay heed and fear the very sight of me and leave should they pursue in expanding the town. I will stop at nothing to guard-"

"The portal?" I mentally slapped myself for blurting that out because the being gave me a nasty look

"You don't need to know anything about them!" He snapped with a dark tone.

"Why are you doing all of this then? I may not know anything about these… portals… but I would at least like a reason? Please?" I said in a begging manner.

Herobrine's scowl softened to a small frown and his narrow eyes lightened. He raised a hand up and within seconds; a torch formed within his palm and the tip glowed brightly with a deep red color, he stepped back over in my direction and placed the new torch next to my head. I could feel a lot of warmth radiating from the glowing fireless stick and despite having a dim glow it was light that I was instantly grateful for.

"I do all of this- the killings, the signs, the warnings… to protect this world Steve." He glanced back at me as he moved down the tunnel before turning away. "To protect… humans." He finished blankly before walking down into the cavern.

I turned my head and watched him leave. "To protect us?" I asked in confusion. What could those towers possibly have that this powerful man would have to use deadly force just to send out a message of fear? Do the portals really threaten our very world? He left me in confusion again before disappearing in the white fog that had mysteriously returned. I only had to hope that I would see him again and get more answers before I die. I just had to know and for that reason alone I was going to hang on as long as I could.

…

**A/N: Sorry if this seems rushed, and for any mistakes. I had writer's block attack me again this week and my weekend has been absolutely busy and I barely finished this in time before my bedtime, so please forgive this short chapter and hope you at least enjoyed. Please review! :D**


End file.
